


At Peace

by SadieandJack



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Sara is struggling with dreams, and loss. Grissom is her light at the end of the tunnel. (Warning: this story deals with miscarriage.)
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle





	At Peace

I coughed trying to hold onto the one piece of pipe as the freezing water came up to my waist. I had been in a pipe for what seemed forever. Having tried to get out I got stuck as the water started to come in.

Grissom parked behind Brass's car. He looked around worried as he walked over to where Brass stood with Warrick by a large underground pipe in the ground.

"What is the plan?" He asked

"We can't get her out yet because her leg is stuck." Brass said

Grissom knelt down looking in with his flashlight. He saw me looking up shaking with blue lips.

"Sara?"

"Gr….Grissom?"

"We are going to get you out."

I nodded looking down at the dark water. I tightened my grip on the pipe. Grissom watched me concerned by my coloring.

"Gil." Brass called

Grissom stood looking at him.

"What's wrong?"

"It may be awhile." Brass said

"Call whoever you have to and tell them to get here!" Grissom yelled

Brass nodded getting on his phone. Warrick shined his light down as Grissom joined him looking down. I looked up seeing nothing but a light.

"We've got to get her out of there." Warrick said

Grissom said nothing as he looked down at me. I closed my eyes shaking. I tried to get my foot unstuck giving up.

I grew tired as the minutes went on. The annoying light above was unwavering. I laid my head against the pipe drifting only to wake up as my hand slipped off the pipe.

"Sara, you need to stay awake!" Grissom called

"I….I am tired!"

"We are going to get you out, but you need to stay awake!"

I nodded even though my head was drooping. Grissom could see I was struggling.

Brass walked over looking down at me.

"I am going down there." Grissom said

"What?" Brass said

"I am going down."

"Gil."

"She will not last long. I need to help her."

Warrick watched the older man sigh nodding. I opened my eyes looking up hearing noise above. Grissom was being hoisted down by a rope wearing a coverall. He stopped just above me.

"You okay?" He asked

I nodded shaking more.

"Can you move your leg at all?" He asked

I tried again feeling my leg move through the place it got stuck. I tried harder feeling it move all the way.

"I…I'm free!" I said

Grissom helped me up holding me against him. I laid my tired body against him. I felt someone pulling us up. I kept my eyes closed as arms pulled me away. Grissom climbed up kneeling down to my still body. He looked down to my leg seeing it was bloody.

I opened my eyes seeing him. He pulled me against him. I weakly reached up with a frozen hand to his cheek. The paramedics came over quickly. They took me as Grissom followed. He changed talking to Brass when screaming came from somewhere. Grissom came over to the ambulance hearing the screaming behind the closed door. He opened the door seeing me struggling with the paramedic. He got in taking my outstretched hands as I cried.

"Ssh." He said

I breathed in and out shaking looking around.

"It's okay." Grissom said

I looked over at the paramedic who was getting things to fix my leg.

"Sara, calm down."

"H…he wants…t…to kill me!"

"He is not going to hurt you." Grissom said

I continued to watch the man beside Grissom. The man got a syringe with something inside it. I swallowed looking at it then at Grissom.

Grissom looked at the man nodding at him. I struggled again crying as Grissom held out my arm as the syringe went in. I stopped struggling as the drug started to work. Grissom put my arms back to my sides. He moved my hair back as I slept.

When I woke up my vision was blurry. The drug was still working in my system. Grissom appeared speaking, but I could not understand a word being said. His hand went to my pale cheek and I closed my eyes moving my face deeper into his hand.

His hand went away, and I opened my eyes looking up at him. Grissom sighed looking over at my leg that was elevated and bandaged. When he looked back at me, I was asleep again. He took my hand rubbing it.

He brought me home a week later carrying me into the bedroom at the house. I laid back against the mattress as he moved back covering me with a blanket. I took his hand and he sat down on the bed.

He watched me touch his fingers smoothing his skin. He looked at me as I looked at him.

"I need to get you something to eat." He said, gently.

I gently pulled on his hand making him come closer. He searched my face then he kissed me. I put my arms around his neck holding him in place. He moved looking at me.

"I'll be right back." He said

"I want you here now." I said

"Honey, you need food."

"I need you."

He smiled faintly as I searched his eyes.

"I need you to, but right now you….."

I cut him off by kissing him again. He moved his head at an angle deepening the kiss. I moaned pulling him closer. He drew back pulling my arms apart so he could sit up. I watched him leave the room.

I closed my eyes feeling tingles over the kiss we shared. It sent shockwaves inside of me. Grissom stirred some soup on the stove as his cell phone went off. He sighed grabbing it.

"Grissom."

When no one answered he looked at his caller ID.

"Who is this?" He asked

"Your little girlfriend is alive now, but soon she will be dead." A voice said

Grissom heard the line disconnect. He looked at the phone then he turned the soup off dialing Brass.

I laid on my side sleeping when Grissom came in with the bowl of soup. He set the bowl down on the side table sitting down looking at me.

"Sara?"

"Hmm?" I answered, not moving.

"I need to talk to you."

"What about?"

"You need to sit up."

I moved groaning as I opened my eyes sitting up with his help. He touched my hands.

"Grissom, what is wrong?"

"Sara, this is very important. Don't go anywhere unless Brass or I are with you."

"Why?" I asked

"When you come back, I want you only working in the lab."

"What?" I said

"Understood?"

"You're not telling me something."

"Eat your soup. I will be back." He said, leaving.

I watched him go thinking something bad is happening. He never told me even when he drove me to work the next week. I still limped, but I felt rested. I did lab work as the others went out. Later, I went to Grissom's office seeing he was not there. I noticed a white envelope with his name and mine lying on his desk. I slowly picked it up looking around before opening it. Sticking my hand inside I pulled out black and white pictures. The one on top made me freeze.

Grissom came in seeing me. He smiled a little walking over then he looked concerned. I hid the pictures behind my back.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked

"Mmhmm." I said, even though I was shaking. "I….I have to go."

"Sara, what's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing." I said, making my way to the door.

He looked down as I did see the white envelope on the floor. As he bent down to pick it up, I escaped running down the hallway. He looked at the envelope then at the door. I stood at the side of the building looking at the first picture I had. Grissom opened the side door as I backed up.

"You should not be out here."

"I…I know."

He looked down seeing what I held.

"What is that?"

I looked down then at him.

"Did they come from this?" He asked, holding up the envelope.

I backed up again as he walked over holding out his hand.

"No." I said

"Sara, give them to me."

I shook my head as he grabbed them. He looked at them then at me.

"Grissom, how did….this happen?"

"Sara, come inside." He said, sighing.

"No, not until you tell me."

He looked back down at the pictures then back at me. I listened calmly as he told me about this mysterious person calling. He pulled me inside as I shook following him like a puppy. I sat in the conference room with a bottle of water infront of me. Grissom was walking around talking to Brass as he held the photos still. He hung up taking a breath looking at me. He pulled a chair out putting the pictures on the table before sitting down beside me taking my cold hands.

"Your safe here."

"What about outside?"

"It will be all right." He said

I looked at him scared. He pulled me against him in a hug.

"I will not let anything happen to you." He said

"Just hold me." I said

He pulled me even closer rubbing my back. I laid down in his office as he locked the door leaving me to work with Brass. When I woke up an hour later there was a knock at the door. I sat up looking at the door seeing the shadow of someone standing at the door. Slowly, I got up walking over hearing whoever it was go. Peeking out I saw a large box lying at the door. I slowly unlocked the door opening it looking at the box. Taking my phone out I called Grissom. He came with Brass as I stood away from it.

"Sara, walk down the hallway and stay there." Grissom said

I looked at him seeing he meant business. Brass knelt down to the box gently as I walked away. I turned watching them talk as Brass put his head against it listening. He looked at Grissom then he slowly opened it. My heart was beating fast as they both stood backing up. Brass called someone as Grissom walked to me calling Ecklie.

"Conrad, this is Grissom. I need everyone to evacuate the building. There is a bomb in the building!" He said, pulling me with him. He pushed the building alarm. I covered my ears as a loud alarm went off with a voice telling everyone to leave. Grissom led the way to the front door watching everyone leave.

I followed the line outside still hearing the alarm inside. I worried for Grissom who was still inside. As everyone walked across the parking lot I looked around disorientated.

Suddenly, I could hear a popping. People screamed as a man with a protective vest and a gun was walking around shooting at everyone. It seemed to go in slow motion. The cops came out and were trying to shoot the man. He looked directly at me and I saw a smile appear on his lips. He aimed at me. Brass ran over pouncing me before the bullet could hit me. Brass shot towards the man as everyone screamed. The man shot again only to be hit in the neck. He fell backwards as his gun fell next to him.

Brass still covered me as he shouted for this man to check him. I shook feeling my head hurt from falling. They gave Brass a signal and he got up helping me to stand. I looked over at the man lying still on the ground.

"Sara!"

Grissom ran overlooking scared. I looked over at him as he pulled me against him.

"I'm okay." I said, calmly.

He placed his hands on my cheeks looking at me.

"Grissom!" Brass called

Grissom looked over at Brass then at me. I nodded to him making him let me go. He walked away as I looked around seeing bodies lying around the parking lot.

We came home hours later. Grissom watched me silently go inside walking to the living room. He came in seeing that I was sitting at the end of the couch holding my legs against my chest.

He sat down infront of me on the coffee table waiting for me to talk. I looked to the side feeling numb. His warm hand touched my arm.

I moved my arm away from his hand. He sighed moving to sit beside me on the couch. I felt his hand touch my hair. He gently pulled me against him. I moved laying my head against his chest as he cradled me like a small child. He smoothed back my hair looking at me.

"You had quite a day." He said, gently.

I didn't acknowledge him as he continued to touch my hair.

"Can you hear me?"

He waited, but I gave him no response. He pulled me closer to his chest pulling the throw over my body then he sat back looking at me.

We went to bed not sleeping well. I sat up breathing in and out fast screaming. Grissom grabbed me holding my shaking body.

"He's going to shoot!" I cried

"No, he's not. He's dead." He said

I clutched his shirt looking around the dark room. Grissom laid back down holding me.

"He's gone. He won't hurt us."

My grip loosened as he kissed my head.

"It's okay." He said

I swallowed listening to his heartbeat.

"Close your eyes."

"What if he….."

"He's dead, Honey."

I didn't close my eyes still unsure.

Grissom stood at the doorway to the bedroom at two looking at me sleep in bed. He drank from the mug he held worried about me. He went back out to the kitchen washing the mug then he came back into the bedroom. He leaned over kissing my head. I moved seeing him.

"Hey."

"Hey." I said

"How are you?"

"Fine." I said

"Why don't you stay home?"

I sat up looking around.

"You're going?"

"Yes."

"I'll get ready."

"No, I want you to rest." He said

I was out of bed walking to the bedroom as he blocked my path.

"Honey, I don't want you to work."

"I am not staying here." I said

"Sara, you are safe." He said

"I am going!" I said, pushing past him to go to the bathroom. He watched me go.

We went to work getting out of the car. I stopped walking over to the spot the man was when he was shot. Grissom walked over looking at the spot as well.

"Sara?"

I looked at him then I walked to the building hearing him follow behind. I worked in silence as Grissom went to the police station. He came back finding me in the computer lab in the dark except for the light from the computer I was at. He slid in walking slowly over to me seeing I was looking up the records of the man that had the gun. He slid a chair back sitting down as I glanced at him. He just looked at me as I read the info.

I looked at him then I closed the page.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked

"You." He said

"Grissom, I know you are worried about me, but I….."

"No, I am thinking about when I first met you." He said, taking my hand.

"Why?"

He looked at my hand in his then at me.

"I was thinking about our first kiss."

"The café." I said

"Yes." He said

"I made the first move." I said

"Yes, you did."

I smiled faintly as he looked at my hand.

"Why are you thinking about that?" I asked

He shook his head then he looked at me.

"I have been thinking about that for a few weeks now." He said "We have come a long way."

I continued to look at him as he remembered.

"Grissom?"

He looked at me seeing I was worried.

"Sara, I want you to come to me with any problems you have. Big or small."

"I will."

"I love you."

I swallowed feeling tingles.

"I love you." I said

He leaned over kissing me gently then he got up leaving.

I looked at him as he drove us home at the end of shift. Some classical music played softly on the radio and he hummed to it as he concentrated on the road. He stopped at a light looking over at me.

"Take out?"

"Okay." I said

He got his phone out looking at numbers before deciding on one.

"Italian?"

I nodded and he phoned it in.

We changed our clothes then at the kitchen island. Grissom ate some lasagna looking at a newspaper. I picked at my salad looking at him still. He put down the paper looking at me.

"Interesting article about some break ins." He said

I leaned over kissing him. He kissed me back tasting the salad dressing as I tasted his food. He moved back licking his lips.

I looked at his lips then I moved in again this time it was passionate. He pulled me to him putting his arms around my waist. I put my hands on his head and neck. He almost fell out of his chair as I clawed at him. We moved apart breathing heavily.

"Bedroom!" I said

He shook his head.

"Couch." He said

I felt him pull me over to the couch. He pushed me down on the cushions as he came over top of me. I closed my eyes feeling his passion.

He laid back to weak to move ten minutes later. I slept against him soaking in his warmth. He touched his hair with his hand then he moved to his side looking at me. I woke when he touched my arm gently rubbing it up and down.

"Did you say something?" I asked

"No."

"I heard you say something."

He kissed my head.

"You must have dreamed it."

I snuggled into his chest.

"Grissom?"

"Hmm?"

"That man, who was he?"

"He was just an angry man."

"Did you know him?"

"No."

He waited for me to talk again.

"Grissom?"

"Still here." He said

"Why was he threatening me?"

"He might have seen us in a crowd."

I drifted into sleep as he stayed awake thinking. He woke hearing his phone going off on the island. I was sleeping against him making it hard for him to just move to get the phone. It stopped ringing as he laid still. He sighed as the ringing started again. Slowly he moved feeling me move closer. He managed to get up walking to the kitchen. I moved faintly hearing him talking.

He came back after the call. I moved looking at him smiling at the sight of his messed hair.

"I need to go in for a meeting."

I nodded.

"I will see you at work."

"Okay."

He nodded walking into the bedroom. As I showed up to work he was walking with Warrick, Nick, and Greg talking about assignments. I followed behind only hearing half of what was being said. The others dispersed and Grissom noticed me.

"Ecklie wants to see you."

"Oh."

He watched me walk past him to the closed door on the left. I looked over as I knocked seeing he had gone.

"Come in." Ecklie said

I walked in closing the door.

"Sit down." He said

I walked over sitting in a chair infront of his desk. He opened a file beside him then he looked at me.

"Now the reason I asked you here is to tell you that you have been moved to day shift."

My mouth dropped as he looked at me.

"What?" I asked

"A new CSI will be taking your place."

"I don't understand!" I said

"Sara, it's very simple. You are going to day shift for the time being."

I stood looking at him a shock.

"Why?!"

"Day shift is short staffed, and I want someone with experience to work."

"Why pick on me? I mean there are other more experienced people!"

"You are the one I feel can benefit from a change. I have already discussed this with Grissom."

"He's okay with this?"

"Yes."

I just looked at him then I ran out slamming the door. Grissom was at his desk writing when I walked in slamming his door as he sat back looking at me.

"You are okay with your wife going to day shift?" I asked

"No, I was not, but I don't have a say in this decision."

"You don't have a say?"

"Not this time."

I stared at him as someone knocked on the door. An attractive blonde woman came in seeing us.

"Hello, I am Sophia Curtis. I am supposed to work tonight." She said

Grissom stood walking over shaking her hand.

"I recognize you from the station."

"I decided to make a change." She said, smiling.

Already, I hated her. She looked noticing me for the first time.

"Hello."

I looked at Grissom before walking out. I went home fuming as I thought about that women. Grissom came home late looking for me. I slept in bed not facing him. He slid into the bed kissing my neck. I moved then stilled.

"Honey, I am sorry." He said

I pretended to sleep feeling him kiss me a few more times. He sat up moving me to my back touching my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes seeing him.

"Sara."

"Do you love me?"

"Of course, I do." He said

"Then stop this."

He took a breath then he looked at me. I moved back to my side. He laid back on his back thinking. In the morning, I was gone when he woke up.

I started the shift not used to working in the day. The first case I went on was at a store outside of town. The gruesome scene was the worst I had seen in years. I came back to the lab. I took a shower thinking about what I saw.

Grissom came early looking for me as he walked down the hallway. He turned the corner seeing me walking towards him. I stopped then I walked slowly over.

"Hey." I said

"You showered."

"Yeah." I said, looking down at myself.

Grissom looked me up and down. I moved forward kissing him. He didn't kiss me back as I moved back looking at him. I stepped back as he gave me a look then he walked away.

I yawned walking over to the breakroom. Grissom and Sophia were in a lab room talking across from the breakroom. I slowly walked over peeking in at them. She was standing up next to him showing a photo. I watched her eyes as she looked at him. Even behind the glass I could feel the attraction between them.

Grissom came home later seeing me walking to the kitchen in a tee-shirt of his and pajama pants. He smiled at me walking over pulling me against him.

"Waiting up for me?"

"I can't sleep." I said

"I heard about the scene you were at."

"How was your night?" I asked

"Lonely." He said, moving closer to kiss me. I put my head to the side. "What's wrong?"

I looked at him.

"What's going on with you and Sophia?"

"Nothing."

"I saw you two in the lab. You both looked at each other and it made me believe that you liked her."

"Sara, you don't need to be jealous."

"Grissom, you are attracted to her." I said "Just tell me!"

He let me go looking at me as if I had lost my mind.

"I love you."

I looked to the side holding myself with my arms. He sighed coming back to me touching my sides.

"Sara, I will never cheat on you."

"I just….don't want to be hurt."

"You won't be."

I looked at him as he touched my cheek.

"You can you know."

"What?"

"I will let you have a divorce and then you can be with her."

He watched a tear go down my cheek.

"Come here." He said, pulling me against him. I put my arms around his back.

"I love you, Grissom."

"Honey, I will never want a divorce. I married you and I have never regretted that."

I sniffed moving my head back to look at him.

"Okay?" He asked

I nodded wiping my cheek.

I went to bed after that hearing him whistle as he ate what I made for him. He came into the dimly lit bedroom taking his things off. I watched him move around. He came to bed spooning me.

He woke jumping some seeing me looking down at him as I sat in bed looking pale. The sun was coming up outside and the breeze from the open windows made his arms goosebumps. I said nothing as he focused on me blinking.

"What time is it?" He asked

I watched him get his phone from the side table looking at the time. I got my pillow straddling his waist pressing the pillow down over his head. He struggled violently.

"Sara?"

"Sara?!" He shouted

I blinked seeing that he was sitting up in the bed as I held the pillow in my hands ready to put it over his head.

"You are dreaming!" He said

I breathed in and out fast dropping the pillow lunging at him. He held me against him feeling my body shaking.

The next day, I went to work still shaken over what had happened. Grissom tried calling me, but I wanted to be alone.

At break I laid my head down on the round table in the breakroom. Sleep enveloped me. The dream came back and I sat up screaming causing a few people to come running. After that I went home early saying I was ill. Grissom was dressed for work standing at the desk in the living room as I came in. He watched me walk over looking at him.

"Sara, why aren't you at work?"

"I…." I said, or started to.

He walked over concerned.

"You okay?"

I touched his shirt looking at it.

"I am going to lay down." I said

He pulled me back to him.

"What happened at work?"

"Nothing. I just felt ill."

He felt my head then my cheek.

"You're not hot."

"I am just tired."

He nodded watching me go.

He came home hours later seeing me coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey, it's late." He said

I stared at him as he put his things down at the door. He walked over noticing that my eyes were glassy.

"Sara?" He called, waving his hand infront of my face.

Suddenly, I attacked him with a knife from the kitchen. He felt the blade cut his arm as he tried to fight back. I screamed pushing him to the floor.

"Sara, stop!" He cried

I jumped down trying to stab him again. He caught my wrist rolling us over holding my knife hand firmly to the floor. I struggled as he tried to hold me still. He could feel the blood coming down his arm.

"Sara!" He yelled

He watched me relax closing my eyes laying my head to the side. He took a long breath grabbing the knife from my limp hand standing to look at his arm. He got his cell phone out dialing.

"Brass." Jim answered

"Jim, it's Gil. Sara just attacked me."

"What do you mean she attacked you?"

"She came at me with a knife."

"Are you all right?"

"I have a cut on my arm. I will be okay."

"Is she drinking?"

"No, it's nightmares. She is sleepwalking."

"With a knife?"

"Yes, last time there was a pillow."

Brass didn't answer as Grissom looked at me still on the floor.

"This is getting bad." Grissom said

"You're telling me. She was screaming in the breakroom earlier."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Catherine told me. You might have a problem."

"Yeah."

I woke hearing someone walking around. Opening my eyes, I saw I was on the couch with no memory of how I got there. I sat up seeing Grissom walk over with a bandage on his arm.

"Hey." He said, sitting on the coffee table.

"Your arm." I said, trying to touch it as he moved it away.

"It's just a cut."

"How did that happen?" I asked

He took my hand looking into my eyes.

"Sara, last night you attacked me with a knife."

My eyes became large as I stared at him.

"What?"

"I came home, and you attacked me."

My hand went to my mouth.

"I'm fine, but we need to talk about this."

I leaned over hugging him scared.

"I called in and told them you were sick."

"Grissom," I said, moving back touching his face. "You need to stay away from me!"

"Sara, I am not doing that."

"No, you don't understand! I will kill you!"

He touched my cheek.

"You are not your mother."

"Don't touch me!" I said, getting up as I backed away.

"Sara." He said, standing.

"No, I may….hurt you."

I ran into the bedroom locking the door behind me. Grissom came to the door listening as I cried on the other side.

He took out his phone calling work. I came out some seeing Grissom was sleeping on the couch. Slowly I walked to the front door with a bag. Grissom walked out seeing me at the door.

"What are you doing?" He asked

I turned seeing him.

"I….I am going to a hotel." I said

"No." He said, walking over. "You are running away."

"Grissom, this is the best choice!"

He leaned down taking my bag.

"No."

I looked down as he put the bag on the dining room table then faced me.

"You think you're the only one with crime scene nightmares?"

"No." I said

"Sara, everyone at the lab has nightmares over something they've seen or heard. We don't hide. We face it."

"I can't control myself!"

"If you go talk to someone you can." He said "I think you are doing this because you have repressed what happened to you many years ago."

"What if that is not it?"

"Talking to someone will help."

I looked at him.

"Please Sara?" He said

I slowly nodded.

As promised, I went to talk to the counselor. After a few weeks I did feel better even day shift was working out.

Sophia came in early one Tuesday seeing me looking at an information board in the hallway. She smiled walking over as I looked at her.

"Hey Sara."

"Hey."

She looked at the board then at me.

"How are things?"

"Great."

"Look, can we talk?" She asked

"Okay." I said, looking at her. She looked around then her eyes came back to mine.

"It's about Grissom."

"Grissom?"

"Is he…um single?"

I was taken aback as she asked me. Obviously, people knew that Grissom and I were together, but most didn't.

"He's taken."

"Oh." She said, sounding disappointed. "Is it serious?"

"Yes."

"Oh." She said, looking down. "He's a really good man. They don't grow on trees."

"No, they don't." I said

"It's funny, he never talks about his personal life."

"He's very private."

"I know, the other night we had dinner and he never talked about it than either."

I felt my jealous feeling returning.

"You had dinner?"

"Yeah, after going to a scene." She said "I was getting a feeling he liked me. I guess I was wrong."

I watched her laugh walking away.

"Sophia?" I called

She turned watching me walk towards her.

"What else happened?"

"Nothing, why?"

"I…just wanted to know."

She looked at me funny then walked away. Grissom parked the car outside locking it stopping as I blocked his path.

"Hello, dear."

"Hello." I said

"Anything wrong?" He asked

"No, why do you have something to confess?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"No."

"No?" I said

"Why do I get the feeling you are mad?"

"You had dinner with Sophia?"

He leaned against the car.

"Yes."

"She just asked me if you are available. Did you guys make out at dinner?"

"You have got to be joking." He said, walking over.

"I am serious!"

He just looked at me smiling a little.

"I am to. I took her to a diner after a scene because she said she was hungry. There was not any touching involved."

"Did you touch her back when you walked in?"

"I only do that with you."

I sighed walking away feeling him follow me.

"Haven't we discussed this?" He asked "I thought we had."

"Yeah, we did, but that was before the dinner." I said, going to my car. He took me by the arm leading me to the side of the building. I leaned against the building crossing my arms.

"I meant what I said then. I love you and nothing will ever change that."

"Men at your age get the wondering eye."

"They also dye their hair and buy expensive cars. Do you see me doing that?"

"No." I said

He pulled me against him.

"Okay, then stop being jealous and be happy."

I kissed him slowly ignoring his phone ringing. He groaned not wanting to answer it. He continued kissing me until he put the phone to his ear.

"Grissom." He said, closing his eyes as I kissed his ear and neck. "I am in a meeting with an important person right now."

He listened as he went back to kissing me. He stopped looking at his watch.

"Give me ten minutes."

With that he hung up kissing me again. I drew back feeling his lips find my neck.

"Catherine says hi." He said

I chuckled backing up pushing him away.

"You had better go in."

"Not until you tell me we are okay." He said

"We are." I said

He nodded smiling then he walked away. I leaned against the building totally in love. I slept in bed when I got home. My phone went off and I sat up getting it.

"Hello?" I answered, touching my messed-up hair.

"Sleeping?" Grissom asked, as he walked down the hallway.

"Yeah." I said "What's up?"

"It's all hands-on deck. There was a train derailment an hour from town. Day and Night were called in."

I groaned holding my head.

"I'll be in."

He hung up and I laid back looking at the ceiling. By the time I got to the lab Grissom was gone. I drove to where they were. Getting out of the Tahoe I walked over to where people were gathered. It was a mess. The smell of smoke and burning flesh was making my nose burn. I spotted Grissom with a hat on holding a clip board with the day shift supervisor and Catherine. I was told to go help look at the train and search for a cause.

I knelt down seeing a weird object. Picking it up I looked at it then put it in a plastic bag. Warrick came over to where I was. I handed him the object then I stood up looking around me.

"It's a mess." I said

"Yeah." He said

I turned looking at him.

"What do you think that is?" I asked

He looked at the object in the bag then he shook his head.

"I don't know."

I nodded watching him leave. Taking a break hours later I sat against a tire of one of the vehicles resting. Greg sat down beside me eating a sandwich.

"Hey." He said

I opened my eyes looking at him.

"Hey."

I smelled his food making my stomach rumble.

"Want some?" He asked

I shook my head looking at it.

"Even a sandwich looks good to me right now." He said

"Yeah."

I slowly stood dusting myself off. He watched me walk past him. Grissom wrote on a clipboard standing by himself. I walked over swallowing touching his back.

"Hey." He said

"You okay?" I asked

He looked at me.

"Great, you?"

"Um, not so great." I said, walking past him.

"Sara?"

I turned looking at him. I blew a kiss at him and walked away. The scene was looked over and worked on for many hours. Day turned into night, and then day again. We packed up and got in the vehicles tired. I laid my weary head against the glass in the back seat of days shifts vehicle. Music on the radio played as people talked around me. I closed my eyes drifting.

Grissom met up with me as we all got back to the lab. The evidence was turned in and we were free to leave for a few hours of rest. Grissom walked with me outside. I yawned letting him lead me to the car. He opened the door for me, and I got in. He got into his side looking over at me sleeping against the window.

He shook his head starting the engine.

Grissom woke hearing me talking. He moved looking over at me as I laid on my stomach with my head against the pillow sleeping.

"I want that!" I said

"Sara?" He called, gently moving my hair back.

"No, you…. eat it."

He watched me a moment then laid back down.

"You're getting it all over me!" I said, moving to face him.

The light came on Grissom's side and I groaned moving my hand to my eyes.

"Grissom!" I yelled

"Sara, you were talking in your sleep."

"What?" I asked

"You were talking in your sleep."

I sighed blinking at him then I laid back closing my eyes.

"What was I saying?"

"Something about getting something all over you."

"Mmm, weird."

He watched me a minute amazed that I did not react to that.

"Turn off the light." I said

The light went off and he moved closer to me.

"You have never done that before." He said

"Mmm."

He kissed my head then laid back.

I went to work early still exhausted. My stomach was upset. As break came around, I was walking down the hallway with an overwhelming urge to vomit. I stopped touching my stomach swallowing turning to go to the bathroom. Halfway there I threw up on the hallway floor. Workers stopped what they were doing to watch me. I leaned against the wall breathing in and out fast. I leaned over again gagging. Wiping my mouth with my hand I looked around then I walked to the bathroom door getting my phone to call someone to clean it up.

Grissom came in early seeing me coming outside looking pale.

"Sara, are you all right?" He asked, reaching over touching my arm.

I nodded swallowing.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said "I'm fine."

He looked at me concerned as I tried to go past him. He stopped me again.

"Are you sick?" He asked

"No."

"Grissom!" Sophia called, walking over only to stop when she looked at me. "Sara, you look terrible."

Grissom looked at her then at me.

"I am going home." I said, walking past them to the car.

"Sophia, tell Catherine I will be in later." He said, walking over to where I went. I made it to my car opening the door sliding into the driver's side.

Grissom walked over kneeling down as I tried not to think of being sick.

"You're not okay." He said, feeling my hands shake.

I suddenly started to vomit as he jumped back watching me. He went to his car getting out a bottle of water. I laid back in the seat breathing in and out fast. He helped me drink then touched my head.

"I am taking you to the doctor."

"No, I…okay." I said, waving him away.

"Don't argue!" He said, pulling me up. I almost fell as he picked me up after closing my car door. He walked quickly to his car putting me inside then we drove to the hospital. Grissom sat beside the exam table I was laying on waiting for the doctor to come back. I slowly sat up as Grissom stood helping me.

"Gris, what if…. I have cancer?" I said

"You don't have cancer." He said, holding me. "If you do, we will get through it."

I touched his coat worried. The doctor came in carrying a file.

"How are we doing now?" He asked, as he sat down on a chair.

"Better." I said

"What are we looking at here?" Grissom asked

The doctor opened the file up and then looked at us.

"Sara, we went over your tests and everything is fine."

I looked at Grissom then at the man before me.

"So, there is nothing wrong with me?"

"I did see something on your test's, but in nine months that will go away."

Grissom looked at the man then he looked at me. I opened my mouth not able to speak.

"Sara is pregnant?" Grissom asked

"Yes, congratulations."

I looked at Grissom with wide eyes. He took me home in silence then we sat outside of the house in shock.

"It has to be a mistake." I said

"It's not." Grissom said, looking at me.

I looked at him seeing his frown.

"What do you want to do?" I asked

He sighed looking back at the house.

"I don't know. I always liked kids, but I am in my fifties. I don't think I want one now."

I nodded looking down.

"Sara, we have very demanding jobs and the doctor said it would be very hard on your health." He said, looking over at me. "This kid would rarely see us and what kind of life is that?"

I looked at him. He reached over touching my hand.

"You want me to get rid of it?" I asked

"I didn't say that. Let's just think about this."

He watched me in silence as I looked down. He led me into the house before leaving to go back to work. I went to bed crying blaming myself for this. I was very conflicted.

Grissom came home later to silence. He walked into the living room then the bedroom. He came out of the room not seeing me.

"Sara?"

He watched me come in the front door looking white and sickly.

"Hey." I said

He walked over looking concerned.

"Sara, where were you?"

"Out." I said, walking past.

He pulled me back searching my eyes.

"Out where?"

"You don't have to worry about the baby anymore." I said

His eyes widened as he looked at me.

"What?"

"I took care of it."

He let me go backing up in shock.

"What did you do?"

I looked down.

"Sara…. you." He said

"I'm going to bed." I said, walking away.

Grissom watched me go to stunned to talk. He walked into the bedroom seeing me lying on my side away from him. He turned on the light sliding into bed pulling me to face him. He touched my cheek as tears went down my cheeks. He pulled me against his chest holding me tightly. I sobbed into his chest.

Later Grissom woke finding me still against him sleeping. He smoothed back my hair kissing my head.

"Honey, it's time to get up." He said

I moved closer to him.

"Sara."

I moved my head blinking at him then I slowly sat winching as I touched my stomach. He sat up touching my arm.

"You okay?"

I nodded not saying anything.

"I can call in and tell them you won't be at work."

"No." I said, getting out of bed.

I showered and dressed then came out feeling ill. I walked to the front door stopping as Grissom blocked my way.

"Sara, before you go I…"

"You don't need to say anything." I said

"Yes, I do." He said "What can I do?"

"Nothing."

"You're not making this easy."

"The baby is gone and now we can get back to our lives." I said, flatly.

"You're in a lot of pain and I don't think work is the right thing."

"Please move." I said, my voice cracking.

He sighed looking at me before moving. I went out slowly closing the door touching my stomach looking down at it. I went to work feeling lost. No one knew about this and it was better that way. I worked as if I didn't care. When shift ended, I walked to Grissom's office hearing him talking to someone.

"I can't believe she did it. I should have called her and told her it's all right. Now it's gone and I feel like this is my fault."

"You could not have known she would do that." Catherine said

"I should have."

"So, what happens now?" She asked

"I am to shocked to talk to her about this."

"You're going to have to soon."

"I know, but what do I say?"

I walked in seeing him look at me as Catherine did.

"I didn't get rid of the baby!" I said, watching him stand up. "I almost did, but I…..couldn't do it."

"Sara, why did you say that you did do it?!" He asked

"Because I wanted to know whether you really didn't want it!"

Grissom walked over touching my arms.

"How could you do that?"

"Grissom, I am not good with kids. I feel uncomfortable around them and it's scares me to know that I am having one!" I said, crying.

"I think I'll go." Catherine said, leaving shutting the door.

Grissom pulled me to him as I cried.

"Sara, I am so sorry." He said "I understand your fears. I had them to, but I realized that this is our one chance to prove those fears wrong. We will be good parents."

I moved back looking at him.

"You….really want it?" I asked

"I want it now more than ever." He said

I hugged him again relieved.

Grissom came home seeing paper paint samples on the dining room table. He picked one up looking at it as I walked out in pajamas.

"You like that one?" I asked

He looked at me then at the sample.

"Yes, but we should hold off until we know for sure." He said, putting it down before kissing me. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." I said

"Do you want to order out?"

"No, I can make something." I said

"I will." He said, smiling at me.

I sat on the couch reading a magazine as he brought out two plates of food.

"Hope you're hungry." He said, handing me a plate. He watched me eat a moment then he reached over touching my leg.

"What?" I asked

"I really am happy."

I gave him a faint smile. He smiled back before eating again.

My stomach started to show and the day that we would know the sex. I laid back on the exam table as the jell was put all over my belly. Grissom looked at the screen as the baby popped up on the screen. I looked at Grissom as he leaned over getting a closer look. The Doctor looked at the screen silently.

"There is the spine." He said, pointing.

I took a breath waiting. The doctor leaned in looking at something.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Not sure." The doctor said

I looked at Grissom as he glanced at me.

"Her heart is not beating as it should." He said

"A girl?" Grissom said

The doctor looked at us nodding then back at the screen.

Grissom took my hand as I looked at him scared.

"What does this mean?" I asked

The doctor turned off the screen wiping the jell off.

"I need to order some tests and we can let you know as soon as possible."

He left us alone. I sat up looking at Grissom as he sat on the bed touching my stomach.

"Grissom, what if something is wrong?"

"We don't know anything right now." He said, calmly.

I took a breath trying to calm down. The tests were done, and we waited to go home. I paced in the living room as Grissom went to work. My mind was going over things. When he came home I was not home. He got out his phone worried. I stopped running in the park nearby as my phone went off.

"Hey." I said, out of breath.

"Where are you?" He asked

"Running….in the park."

"I am coming."

I hung up putting my cell phone away running again. Grissom drove over stopping as he saw me running in circles with bright lights shining down over me. He got out walking over still in his work clothes. I was completely drenched in sweat running over stopping as I hunched over putting my hands on my knees.

"How long have you been out here?" He asked

"I….don't know." I said

I stood up looking at him.

"Sara, look at you!" He said

I looked down then back at him.

"You need to come home right now!"

I walked to him without a word feeling his hand touch my back. We got home and he led me to the bathroom getting my things off before turning the shower on making me get in. I closed my eyes letting the water go over my body. When I came out, I was so tired, but he made me eat.

I could tell he was mad and very worried. We went to bed after and he didn't touch me as he stared at the ceiling without a word. I looked to the side.

The next day I moved rolling over sore from the chest down. I could not move as Grissom came in hanging up his phone.

"Sara, the doctor called." He said "They want us to come see them."

"I can't move." I said

"I can go alone."

I nodded even though I wanted to come. After he went out, I cried in bed thinking about the worst possible result. I got up dressing for work. I came out to the living room seeing Grissom come into the house. He shut the door not smiling looking at me. I slowly walked over stopping as he came over.

"Well?"

He sighed looking down touching my arm.

"That bad?" I asked

"Sara, the baby's heart is damaged." He said, looking at me. "She has a hole. They said there is no chance that she will live after being delivered."

"There are things they can do."

"No."

I watched him search my eyes waiting for me to break down. I swallowed trying to not let him see my trembling. I slowly nodded with a straight face.

"Well, if there is nothing that can be done then…. that's it."

I walked past him to the kitchen getting some toast. Grissom stood where he was heartbroken. I said nothing more as I went to work. Grissom came in early to check up on me. He walked to a lab seeing me working with another day shift CSI. He knocked and we both looked up.

"You're here early." I said

"I was worried about you." He said, leaning against the door frame.

"I'm fine." I said

He looked at the other person in the room then at me nodding. I watched him leave disappearing. I walked to his office at the end of the shift knocking. He was just getting off his phone when I came in. I silently walked around his desk. He allowed me to sit across his lap. I put my head on his shoulder.

We said nothing sitting in his office.

I went home landing on the couch crying till nothing came out. When Grissom came home, I was still up folding our laundry on the bedroom. He came in seeing that I was very pale, and my eyes were swollen from crying. He made me stop folding as he pulled me into his arms.

"Don't let me go." I said, against his chest.

He kissed my head holding me tighter. I let out a shaky breath looking to the side.

It was decided to have the baby removed. I cried after unable to focus on work or anything else. Grissom acquired Ecklie's job and they brought in a new person to replace him. Grissom put me back on night shift under D.B. Russell. My first night I was paired with Russell. He drove with me to the scene.

"So, you are Grissom's wife?" He asked

I looked at him nodding.

"He said you are the best at what you do."

"I am one of many." I said

"That's great!" Russell said

"Do you mind if we don't talk?" I asked

He looked at me a moment then at the road.

"Of course."

I sighed looking outside.

We parked and got out not saying a thing. I worked in the upstairs of the house alone. When we got back in the Tahoe, he turned to me.

"Sara, I know that you suffered a loss recently."

I rubbed my head closing my eyes.

"I want you to know that if you ever need someone to talk to. I am here."

I nodded keeping my eyes closed.

The engine did not start for a moment as I rubbed my head. He finally started it glancing at me. I walked into the building quickly leaving him behind.

At break I went somewhere no one could find me. I sat down in an interrogation room chair looking at the table infront of me. The door opened making me jump as Catherine came in.

"You okay?" She asked

"Yes, I just want to be alone."

She walked over slowly sitting in a chair across from me.

"You're having a rough time lately." She said

"I wish people around here would stop trying to work on me!" I said, getting up going to the door.

"Sara!" Catherine called, as she stood up walking over. "I am not trying to work on you. I am here as a friend."

"I'm fine."

I walked out and she sighed watching the door close. Grissom followed me into our house later. He shut the door watching me walk into the living room to the bedroom. He came in hearing the water from the bathtub as the door was closed. He walked over opening the door seeing me lying in the tub with bubbles hiding my body. He sat down on the toilet lid looking at me.

"Can you get me a drink?" I asked

"What do you want?" He asked

"Beer." I said

He froze at the door looking over at me.

"I want beer!" I said

"Sara."

"Grissom, I want one beer." I said, looking at him.

He walked out and I looked at the bubbles. He came back with the bottle handing it to me then he sat back down. I drank some swallowing then I laid back closing my eyes. All the while Grissom was watching me concerned. I opened my eyes seeing him.

"You know I don't like you drinking."

"You know I don't like it when people at work treat me differently."

"They are showing concern. Nothing else." He said

"I don't need concern, Grissom!" I said "I need to work without the looks!"

I took another drink glaring at him. He calmly sat there looking down.

"Sara, it will pass, but right now you can't just sweep this under a rug."

I looked at the bubbles again letting my arm dangle off the tub holding the beer. He got up leaving shutting the door.

I came out seeing him sleeping in bed. I dressed for bed walking over climbing over him causing him to wake moving to lie on his back. I silently leaned down kissing him. He pulled me down kissing him then he rolled us over.

Grissom touched my arm as he laid beside me the next day. I slept facing him breathing slowly. He touched my cheek then my lips smiling as I moved. I slowly opened my eyes blinking looking at him. He touched my hand pulling me. I moved over to him enjoying his closeness. His lips kissed my head.

"We have to get up soon." I said, touching his shirt.

"Not for an hour." He said "You okay?"

"I am now." I said

He kissed my head again closing his eyes.

We entered the lab walking down the hallway. Russell walked towards us with some papers.

"Are you meeting with the sheriff later?" He asked

"Yes, why?"

"I want to sit in on that."

"All right." Grissom said

Russell looked at me as I waved and walked on. I worked the case without Russell. He came back towards the end seeing I had done a good bit. I smiled at him as he walked over looking at the paper I had.

"Did you get the results from the knife?" He asked

"Not yet."

"Why don't you get it?" He said

"Okay." I said, going out. I went to trace coming out with the results when I stopped seeing Grissom walking over to the lab Russell was in with Ecklie and some men. They talked to him as I slowly walked over. Russell was nodding as Grissom motioned to the men. They walked away as Russell took his gloves off seeing me.

"I need to go to the meeting." He said "Hold on to this."

"Okay."

He walked away as I shook my head going back into the room. I went back to work not seeing him until the end of shift. Grissom walked with Catherine to the front door as I strolled over. I stood beside him half listening watching Greg standing in the hallway standing by himself signaling to me. I slowly walked over joining him.

"I got a date and I wanted to know should I change?" He asked

I looked him up and down.

"You look fine. Who's the poor woman?" I asked, smiling.

He smiled taking a picture from his pocket. I took it seeing he had cut a picture from a magazine with a model on it.

"This is the girl?" I asked

"Yeah, I met her at a club." He said

I gave him back the paper making a sound.

"It's true!"

I walked away shaking my head walking back to Grissom. Greg stuck his tongue out at me as he walked past. I watched him leave then I walked out with Grissom and Catherine.

Grissom waved to her as she walked away leaving us alone. He looked me over putting his hand on my elbow.

"So, what do we want for dinner?" He asked

"I want to go to bed." I said

"How about Chinese?" He asked

"Just get me an egg roll." I said, walking past him to the car. He got in beside me starting the car. I laid my head against the cool glass closing my eyes. I faintly heard my name being called. A hand touched my cheek.

"Sara?"

I didn't want to wake up. I felt safe and protected.

"Sara?"

I moved slowly opening my eyes looking over seeing that Grissom was lying back in the seat bloody from the chest down with his eyes fixed on me. I screamed as Grissom knelt beside me touching my arms.

"Sara, it's okay!" He said

I turned seeing him and I hugged him shaking. His hand went to my head as he held me. I lifted my head touching his cheek with a trembling hand. He searched my eyes before moving closer kissing me. I pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

He moaned moving back.

"Let's go inside." He said

I let him lift me out of the car then take me inside. I stretched in bed later then I laid against Grissom. He moved his head laying it against mine as he slept. I moaned as I moved putting my hand on his smooth bare chest. His hand went to mine as he held my hand in place.

"Your tickling me." He said

I kissed his chest. He rolled us over, so he was on top. I sighed as he kissed my neck. He kissed me passionately moving back looking at me.

"We need to work."

I laughed as he smiled.

"Grissom, you would think about work right now."

"I love you." He said

I smiled as he did. He resumed kissing me taking it further. We got to work, and I kissed him as he opened the front door to the building for me. I moved back smiling as he frowned at me pushing me inside.

Brass had the suspect in our case in the interrogation room. Russell and I joined him. The questions from him were direct. Then at one point he became angry and looked around at us trying to plan his next move. Without warning he reached over grabbing me throwing me across the room. I hit the wall with a thud sliding down in a heap. Brass yelled at him getting his men to take care of the man. Russell ran over kneeling down to me.

"Sara!" He yelled, touching my arm.

I slowly moved sitting up holding my head.

"I am okay." I said

Russell watched Brass remove the man from the room then back at me.

"Let me see." He said, trying to look at me.

"I'm fine. Help me up." I said

He helped me watching closely. We made it to the hallway, and I assured Russell that I was okay. He watched me walk down the hallway then turn the corner. Once there I leaned against the wall feeling pain. I went to the locker room feeling sick. I went to the garbage can throwing up winching. I grabbed my stomach walking to one of the shower stalls. I laid on the floor holding myself.

Nick came in opening his locker hearing something. He closed his locker looking around.

"Hello?" He called out.

He walked around the corner to the showers walking past each one seeing me lying on the floor with blood all over my pants and the floor.

"Sara!" He said, getting out his phone. "I need an ambulance at the CSI building. I have a CSI down!"

He hung up touching my neck. I moved slowly seeing him.

"Sara, what happened?"

I reached my hand out to him and he took it.

"I need to get Grissom!"

I shook my head as he got out his phone again. He contacted Grissom then he held my hand not knowing what to do.

"Nick?" Grissom called

"In here!" Nick shouted

Grissom came into the room seeing him. He came over looking in horror at what he saw. He knelt down touching my neck.

"An ambulance is on it's way. I better go and wait for them." Nick said, getting up leaving. Grissom slowly sat me against the wall touching my cheek.

He didn't speak as he moved closer looking at me.

"Gris?" I said "I….lost it."

"What did you lose?" He asked

"Baby."

He looked at my pants and the blood then he looked at me.

"It's going to be okay." He said

I nodded even though I didn't believe it.

The paramedics were brought in and I was put on a stretcher. Russell ran over seeing what was going on.

Grissom climbed into the ambulance holding my hand. We went to hospital and the doctor told Grissom that I had a miscarriage and a broken rib. He sighed walking into the room I was in lying on my back looking to the side. He took my hand looking at me.

"Honey, I am sorry."

I never acknowledged him. He sat in a chair by the bed.

The doctor came in checking my vitals. He motioned Grissom outside.

"Her vitals are fading." He said, gently.

"What do you mean?" Grissom asked

"It means that she has lost the will to live."

Grissom shook his head not believing what he was hearing.

"I don't understand this."

"I am sorry. If we don't see an improvement in the next few hours then….she will die."

Grissom entered the room looking at me. He walked over sitting on the bed touching my hand at my side.

"Sara, I was just informed that you are giving up. I can't allow that to happen. I love you to much to let you go."

I closed my eyes as he prayed that I would recover. He stood leaning over me. I felt his lips on my face.

"Please don't leave me." He said

He moved back as I opened my eyes a little seeing him.

"Sara?" He said, gently.

I lifted my hand to his cheek.

"Your…so cute." I said

He smiled down at me.

"I am hardly that."

"I am so lucky to have you."

"Sara, I need you to fight."

I searched his eyes.

"There is nothing…..to fight for."

"Fight for me." He said, touching my hand on his cheek.

I swallowed as he looked at me worried.

"I…always fight for you, but this time I can't."

"Yes, you can." He said

"I used to fantasize about a career and having you in my life. I have that and I am happy."

"Sara, please."

I looked at him then I closed my eyes sleeping. He sat in the chair again rubbing his head.

Catherine and Russell watched Grissom come out to the waiting room. He looked at them sadly.

"She's given up." He said

"What does that mean?" Catherine asked

"I don't understand it myself. The doctor said that she is dying."

"What?" Russell said

"I don't know what to do." Grissom said

Catherine hugged him in silence as Russell watched standing beside them.

"Let me talk to her." Catherine said

Grissom nodded letting her go. She walked to the room seeing me lying still in the bed.

"Sara?" She called "Wake up!"

I opened my eyes seeing her standing beside the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked "Grissom is inconsolable! You can't give up!"

"I don't care anymore." I said

"Your being selfish! I thought you were a better person."

"Leave me alone!" I said

"I am not going to stand here and let you die. Grissom isn't and neither is the others. If you want to do this then you are doing it alone!"

She glared at me before leaving. I sighed looking at the empty room. Catherine came out mad seeing Grissom and Russell standing where she had left them.

"Let's go and have a coffee." She said, taking Grissom by the arm.

"I should be with Sara." Grissom said

"No, you are coming with us."

Russell watched them walk past then he followed. They got a coffee sitting in the cafeteria. The doctor came in seeing them at a corner table.

"Mr. Grissom!" He called, walking over to them quickly.

Grissom stood alarmed.

"Is Sara all right?"

"Her vitals are normal." He said

Grissom looked at Catherine who smiled sipping her coffee. Grissom rushed into the room seeing that I was sitting up a little seeing him.

"Sara, are you all right?" He asked, walking over.

"I am now." I said

He leaned over kissing me.

"I am sorry for everything."

"Me to. I love you." He said

I kissed him again feeling at peace.


End file.
